For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a system that, in order to facilitate selection of a desired game playing video from a plurality of game playing videos which recreate previously played games, extracts a thumbnail image which indicates an appropriate scene in each game playing video, associates the extracted thumbnail images with the game playing videos, and registers the associated thumbnail images in a video data library.